


Boys Are Silly

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meddling, Oblivious, Pack, Pre-Slash, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You <i>want</i> him, Derek." Cora sing-songs with amusement. "I’ve seen the way you both act around each other. I really don’t know who you’re fooling. I even bet that you’ve got a plan and everything in place so that he’ll wind up raising your pups.”</p><p>Derek sighs, dropping his head back against the sofa so that he can stare at the ceiling and silently ask it to grant him patience. How many times is she going to bring this topic up and how many times is Derek going to have to deny it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Are Silly

**Author's Note:**

> starmorgs wanted some sibling moments between Cora and Derek and my brain went “YESSSSS” but then Coraline and star wanted more and i’m sorry that i’m skipping on the smut.
> 
> Also. Casually ignoring canon and Erica still lives la-la-la~~~

Derek glares at Cora, not wanting to remind her for the nth time to _not_ sit on the sofa with her shoes on because honestly, how many times does he have to say it?   
  


But his kid sister ignores the pointed looks at her feet, opting instead of pour through the book that Derek has handed her. “I still don’t see why you’re not going to that Stiles kid.” She speaks, flipping the page.  
  


After rolling his eyes, Derek walks over to Cora and shoves her feet off the sofa arm before sitting down. She shucks her boots off before plopping her feet in the older man’s lap, wriggling her toes happily as she props the book up on her chest. “Like I said before,” Derek replies, “I don’t want to bring him into this.”  
  


She peeks over the top of the book, the edge of her wicked grin showing. “You mean you don’t want to show off the wicked boner you have for him right?”  
  


"Cora…" Derek warns, scowling heavily as the girl snickers into the book.   
  


If this were anyone else, Derek wouldn’t just sit and listen to them try to talk through their giggles and feel that he’s found a little part of his home again. “You  _want_ him, Derek." Cora sing-songs with amusement. "I’ve seen the way you both act around each other. I really don’t know who you’re fooling. I even bet that you’ve got a plan and everything in place so that he’ll wind up raising your pups.”  
  


Derek sighs, dropping his head back against the sofa so that he can stare at the ceiling and silently ask it to grant him patience. How many times is she going to bring this topic up and how many times is Derek going to have to deny it?  And  _how_ many times does he have to explain that the babies thing is about as likely as vampires existing.  
  


"You know nothing, Cora Hale." He intones dryly, giving her ankles a hard poke.   
  


Derek feels proud of himself for having made an excellent, and modern day, reference. Except Cora simply frowns and asks, “Say what now?” It fucking figures.   
  


—  
  


Stiles almost jumps out of his skin when Cora drops an arm over his shoulder and plasters herself to his side. “So.” She drawls, a distinctly evil glint in her eyes (he knows its evil because he’s seen that look in Peter’s eyes). “ _Stiles_. I have a very important question for you.”  
  


His eyes dart up to Derek and Scott, who are deeply involved in some kind of conversation and not paying attention to anything else. Peter… no way he’s going to ask Peter for help, even if its a situation like this. “Do you?” He asks warily, trying his best to wriggle out of Cora’s surprisingly tight grip.   
  


Stiles might not know much about Derek and how he’s like as a brother but Stiles  _does_ know that most older brothers don’t appreciate it when their younger sisters are this close to other guys with _that_ look in their eyes. Or so he has been led to assume because of popular media.   
  


"Yes I do." She chirps. Honestly, the way that she’s looking at him makes him feel like a fuzzy little chick that’s about to get pounced on by a cat. Cora leans in, his own body leaning back automatically. "What do you look for in a guy?"  
  


The question makes him blink in surprise, and also grow aware that the manner in which he’s leaning back is making his lower back ache. “Uuuuuh….” Stiles trails off, doing his level best to bend over backwards. “Wait,  _what_? In a **guy**? I-“  
  


Before Stiles can formulate a response (why was his brain giving up on him? not cool brain, so not cool), a tanned hand slaps across Cora’s mouth, effectively shutting her up. Stiles stumbles forward, moving along with Derek as he drags his younger sister back (her hand onlyletting go of Stiles after two steps). “Shut  _up_ Cora!” Derek hisses before glaring at Stiles. "Don't pay her any attention."  
  


Stiles feels as lost as a boat at sea without an anchor or something as he watches Cora wriggle and tug herself free from Derek before yelling, “Don’t be such a grump, Der-bear!”  
  


He realizes that Scott has come to stand beside him. Stiles exchanges a bewildered glance with his best friend as he mouthes, ‘Der-bear?’ He doesn't know about Scott but Stiles is going to hold that nickname over the alpha’s head for… at least…  _forever_.  
  


"Stiles, hey Stiles!" Cora is laughing now that Derek’s got her hefted over his shoulder and is stomping up the stairs like an angry caveman. "You didn’t answer my question though! What do you-ack! Watch where you’re going, Grumpy!!"  
  


Feeling very much like a shirt that’s been put through a wash-dry cycle a few dozen times, Stiles raises a finger up before slowly asking, “What just happened?” He looks at Scott, who simply shrugs.  
  


—  
  


Cora is not pleased. She's positively unhappy even. She's healed, God dammit! She didn’t need any more resting time or whatever Derek had called it! She wants to be out there, kicking Alpha ass and taking names. But noooo, her idiotic older brother (when had his protective streak become so wide? maybe it had pumped the same steroids that Derek had or something) had firmly told her to stay indoors ‘or else’.  
  


She watches Stiles pace across the length of the room, coming to stand in front of the hole in the wall before muttering darkly about shitty aesthetic sense. Of course this whole ‘ordeal’ might have been easier to deal with if she hadn’t been left with Stiles.   
  


The teenager had been pacing for almost 2 hours now, coming to rest every so often in front of the windows or the hole before starting all over again. “Would you stop it already.” She finally sighs, sliding lower into the sofa. “Watching you pace is starting to make MY feet hurt.”  
  


"I just hate waiting." Stiles grumbles, stomping over before he throws himself next to her. With his arms crossed across his chest and a pout on his lips, Stiles looks every bit like a petulant child. Cora’s tempted to lean over and pet his hair. And maybe give him a cookie. "I hate sitting in one place, waiting for someone to call and tell us ‘yeah its all good!’ even though usually its more ‘we just found out something bad and you need to know right now and wait for us so we can come save your asses."  
  


Cora blinks at the long sentence, wondering how someone can get that many words out in a single breath before nodding in agreement. She hates waiting as well. It makes her crack her knuckles repeatedly with the urge to get out there and DO something.  
  


At the fourth attempt, there were no pops to be coaxed from her knuckles so she sighs and grumbles, “Seeing as we’re stuck here and there’s no other form of entertainment…” Cora turns her head to look up at Stiles. “Got any good stories?”  
  


Stiles slides down in his seat as well, their shoulders bumping together as he puts his feet up on the coffee table. “I think I’ve got a few…” His eyes glint whiskey gold in the low light when he looks at her with a cheeky grin. “I dont suppose Derek’s told you about the time where he-“  
  


Time flies by after that, fluttering away as Stiles gestures animatedly along with his story. “And then, hand to **God** , he takes the shirt off in what is arguably the most angriest strip tease I have _ever_ seen.” Stiles finishes, grinning in triumph as Cora hiccups and giggles helpessly against him. “It was **totally** worth the steering wheel he made me eat later.”  
  


Swiping a hand across her eyes, Cora tries to get her breathing back under control. It's terribly difficult. “I can’t believe you _did_ that!” She smacks Stiles’s shoulder, grinning at the mock hurt look he gives her before playfully rubbing his arm.   
  


" _I_ still can’t believe he went along with it." Stiles muses, tapping the tips of his sneakers together. "I seriously thought that he wasn’t going to go along with it. But hey, it got the job done so. Go team!"  
  


Shaking her head, Cora lets the bubbly, happy feeling wash over her before nudging Stiles’ in the ribs. “Got any more stories?”  
  


The happy look in Stiles’ eyes fades, becomes as stony as the smile on his face before he rubs the back of his neck. “Yeaaaah. I don’t know what Derek’s told you but… there really aren’t a lot of happy stories to tell.”  
  


Feeling like someone has thrown a switch, the bubbly feeling transforms into a lead heavy anchor that sinks down to her stomach. And stays there, uncomfortable and twisted. Derek and Peter had told her, in so many words, what had happened after the fire. Glossing over many details before finally explaining the events of the last year.   
  


Laura's dead and gone, thanks to Peter. Peter had been killed, thanks to Derek (and his 'friends', she used the term loosely). And then Peter had brought himself back by using some seriously wicked magic and by using Stiles’ friend, Lydia. All of this was  explained in a dead tone by Derek as he had stared a hole into his floor.  
  


"I can imagine." Cora murmurs, folding herself in her seat so that she can rest her chin on her knees. She turns her head to give Stiles a contemplative look. He looks tired, like just remembering every memory is adding another 10 pounds of weight to his shoulders. She can relate to that heavy feeling.  
  


With a small shake of the head, she decides that the mood’s taken a turn for the worse and that simply won’t do. Not for tonight. “Why don’t you ask me something.” She offers, smiling slightly at the confused look he immediately directs towards her. “About Derek. When he was a kid.”  
  


The way in which Stiles’ eyes widen reminds Cora of little children who’d just been told that they could get anything they want from a candy shop. “What do you got?” Stiles asks, turning so that he’s sitting facing her with an eager grin on his face.  
  


"What do you want to know?" Cora asks, holding her hands up. "About the time that Derek tried to slide down a railing, slipped and hit the stairs so hard that he started jumping down because he claimed that it would help him prevent any more stair related injuries? Or the time when he got chased up a tree by an angry stag and stayed there until our older brother found him?"  
  


4 embarrassing stories later, Stiles is actually on the floor, shaking his head as he laughs and laughs. “And then!” Cora waits a moment for dramatic effect, ignoring the sound of a car pulling up to the curb. The doors open and close as she finishes, “He face plants into the plate.”  
  


"He did not!" Stiles hoots, tears streaming out of his eyes as he peeks up at Cora. "You are making this up!"  
  


Cora however smirks, waving a finger at her face. “Nope! He woke up with chocolate sauce and maple syrup covering his face. Some of it even got into his hair!”   
  


Stiles is still giggling and shaking his head into the table when Derek, Peter, Isaac and Scott stagger in. Isaac and Scott pause at the doorway, twin looks of confusion on their faces at the sight before them. However, it is Derek who actually asks, “What’s going on?”  
  


"Nothing." Cora sing-songs, thinking that if she were a cat, her tail would be swishing around her. "Just exchanging stories."   
  


The confused look only deepens, just like Derek’s frown as he eyes Stiles. The boy heaves a deep breath before he looks up right at the alpha and says, “So Bun-bun, find any good stags in the forest tonight?”  
  


Isaac looks at Scott before they both look back at Peter, who is leaning against a pillar as he laughs his head off, and then back at Derek who is trying to catch Stiles as the teenager bounds around the loft laughing the whole time. “Am I missing something?” Isaac finally asks. Cora only grins in reply.

 

—  
  


"Tell him already. **Please**! For the love of GOD." Cora moans, following Derek into the kitchen in search of more snacks. Derek is ready to go out and patrol the city for 2 days without sleep rather than listen to his sister complain about _his_ love life. Which he didn’t actually have but she was insisting that he have one anyways. "The sexual tension is  _killing_  me.”  
  


Okay, that was one thing that he  _might_  agree with her on. Having Stiles pressed up by his side, squirming and wriggling in excitement in his seat was just… Lets just say that Peter and Cora had been shooting him looks. A lot of looks. Looks that said ‘We can smell how you’re interested and are this close to being aroused so I’d stop it right now before the others smell it too.’  
  


And seriously, the last thing he wants is for  _Scott_  of all people to realize that he's attracted towards Stiles in a less than platonic manner. Or Erica for that matter. She’d never let him hear the end of it. Boyd and Isaac, he was certain, would at least be civil about it. Comparatively anyways.  
  


"Cora." Derek warns, pushing the girl away from the fridge so that he can grab a fresh bottle of soda. If there’s one thing that he doesn’t want to think about, its his growing feelings for Stiles. He’s more willing to chew on broken glass and rusty nails at the same time.  
  


He doesn’t want to admit, aloud and to anyone (not even himself), that he’s more than a little scared at the prospect of liking someone. Derek feels that given his track record, he’s entirely justified in being cautious to the point of inaction.   
  


However, it _is_ possible that by putting too much emphasis on his romantic history, Derek’s completely avoiding the issue i.e. he’s just scared of taking a chance. “I’m not even kidding here!” Cora complains, tearing open a fresh bag of chips before she pours them into the empty bowl. “I  _swear_ I’m gonna  _choke_ because of all the hormones that Stiles is putting out. It’s like he’s some kind of… flower that only attracts Derek butterflies or something.”  
  


She’s been spending a little too much time with Stiles, Derek thinks critically. No one else is prone to making such weird analogies. “ _Do_ something already!” Cora declares, brandishing the empty packet under his nose. "Lick his stamen! Eat his pollen or whatever!”  
  


"I will pay you to stop with the flower analogies." Derek groans in a pained tone, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  


"Flower analogies?" Stiles’ voice piping up from the doorway makes the siblings whip their heads around. He jerks his thumb back where the others are curled up in front of the TV. "The others were wondering what was taking so long…"  
  


Cora rolls her eyes and snags the bottle out of Derek’s hand, hissing under her breath. “Do something or else me and Peter are going to do something drastic.” Derek would rather pull out his own kidney and eat it to be totally honest. So he sighs and nods, letting Cora walk away before he begins his search for the popcorn.  
  


He’s a little surprised to note that, instead of going back to the others, Stiles steps closer and hops onto the counter. The teenager levels him with a questioning look before he asks, “What was the flower analogies thing?”  
  


Derek sighs, ripping the plastic wrapping off before he plops the popcorn bag inside the microwave. “ _That_ was my little sister spending a little too much time with you.”  
  


Slim fingers begin to drum against the dark counter, contemplative and off beat as Stiles asks, “Is this an older brother thing? ‘Stay away from my sister or else I’ll hurt you! Grr! Argh!’?” The little eyebrow raise and smirk that accompanies the query makes it clear that Stiles is teasing him.  
  


"No." Derek replies slowly, as though he’s talking to a child. "This is me saying that you’re a bad influence on her."  
  


"Ha!" Stiles replies, throwing his hands up in an amused gesture before he points a finger behind him. "If anyone’s the bad influence, it’s her!"  
  


"She’s not the one who broke my lamp." Derek points out, stepping closer as he tries not to grin.  
  


Stiles presses his lips together but the corners are twitching, giving away the fact that he’s failing at holding back a smile. “I was an innocent victim in that instance. She used me.”  
  


Now that they’re alone, Stiles’ scent is headier, stronger. It goes straight to Derek's head, making him feel light headed and a tiny bit foolish. “Still not the one who broke my lamp.” Derek points out in a soft voice, lips turned up in amusement.  
  


The teenager crosses his arms, grumbling about family politics and taking sides. Derek can’t stop himself from chuckling, hand rising to cover his mouth as he does so. It’s a bad attempt at trying to hide his sudden laughter and the realization that he enjoys this odd relationship that he’s got with Stiles.   
  


It’s not like how he is with Cora or Peter or Scott or any of his betas. It’s honest. Simple. There is nothing to hide between them and no desire to do so either. They banter a lot, always keep testing each other’s boundaries but always aware that if push comes to shove, they’ve got each other’s backs. No matter how reluctant they might act, there's a trust in place between them that is as firm and steady as the earth itself.  
  


A finger poking his shoulder pulls him out of his thoughts. “Seriously though.” Stiles insists, leaning down slightly to look Derek dead in the eye. When did Derek come so close? “What flower analogy.”  
  


Derek stares back, pulling up his best poker face before he replies, “Did anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?”  
  


"And did no one tell you that satisfaction brought it back?" Stiles immediately throws back, shuffling closer to Derek. "Tell me before my head explodes or something. And lemme tell you, my brain's are not gonna look good in the kitchen. Gray and warm brown isn't a good color combination"  
  


The werewolf waits a long moment, pretending that he’s thinking about it and weighing both options, turning to glance contemplatively at the cabinets for good measure. Stiles huffs and rolls his eyes, head going along for the journey. The microwave beeps in the meanwhile, signalling that the corn is popped and ready for consumption.  
  


So Derek busies himself by pulling the bag open and pouring the buttery popcorn into an empty bowl. “Fine. Don’t tell me.” Stiles speaks, jumping down from his spot. “I’ll just make wild guesses about these analogies and-“  
  


"She said that I need to lick someone’s stamen." Derek blurts out. Don’t ask him why he says it beause he’s got no clue either. And the second he realizes what he’s said, he wants to crawl into a hole and die. Or at least never come out again because  _why the HELL had he said that_?  
  


When he looks over at Stiles, he looks.. Derek doesn’t know how to catalogue that strange look that’s 1 part apprehension, 1 part deer in head lights and 2 parts surprised lust. “S-stamen?” Stiles finally says, sounding like he's swallowed a raw lemon whole.   
  


Derek has no clue how to reply to that so he opts to make a strategic retreat to the living room with the popcorn bowl in his hands. He rationalizes that if he stays to answer Stiles then the popcorn is going to grow cold and no one really likes cold popcorn. “ _STAMEN???_ " Stiles’s confused yell follows him out, making Derek wince so hard that his shoulders come up to his ears.  
  


He all but shoves the bowl into Boyd’s hands before he throws himself down next to Cora, arms crossed over his chest. The girl is snickering into her glass, shaking with poorly restrained mirth as Derek darkly mutters, “I blame you.”  
  


"Your welcome." She giggles. "You’ll thank me later bro."


End file.
